1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to printers, and particularly to a three-dimensional printer.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer printers typically print on sheet media such as paper or transparencies. Some printers utilize a nozzle of an inkjet head to print on a planar surface of a workpiece. However, non-planar surfaces cannot be printed.
What is needed, therefore, is a three-dimensional printer addressing the limitations described.